Never Let Me Go
by LizzieBellaSwan
Summary: Bella chose Jacob.Edward had to eventually go over it and move on.Grace had to get strong after a wed-failure.And destiny had already chosen the game for them.It will be a rollercoaster where they will learn to never let each other go...PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So guys, well after some not that succesful ff, I came up with this one after a friend hit me in the face with the classroom door. The moment pretty much sucked a lot, but I began inmediately to write, so I'll thank him now...THANKS SEBAS! Enjoy the fic and don't forget to review it!**

**Nobody Knows!**

"How could life be right, or was supposed to feel right when everything was so wrong? Well decisions are decisions and Bella chose Jacob this time." Edward thought after that announcement memoir went round and round in his head. But what somehow made him a bit happy in that swirl of unhappiness Bella had gotten what she couldn't get with him and it was the opportunity of having a family and be able to have a peaceful death instead of a horrible eternity.

Yeah, it might sound a little cruel, but he wanted the most normal life for her, and Jacob was the one that could offer it for her. Unbelievingly, that happened about 10 years ago! And this September 13th, was that anniversary of it. He really stills try to go over her, but it's almost Impossible Mission 5.

The rest of the family felt quite bad for a while, but they tried to keep bad for a while, but had moved on and tried to keep in touch inside the normal ranges, but it was way to awkward and it has been years since they last meet with her. Well actually 6 years since last time. And Alice was on the top list of affected people together with Edward. She didn't miss only a friend, but a sister.

But now it was time to focus on school, and after some calls from the teacher, he finally played enough attention to the teacher's announcement.

"Ok kids, after checking your aptitude tests, we'll have this some sort of big project for all of you." She began to handle each student a letter-sized white envelope as she kept explaining it all. "My dear seniors, you'll be working on your suggested careers for a month, so please all of you open your envelopes."Everyone opened them and left surprised gasps out of them. "In there, you'll find the info about who you'll be working with for the rest of the month."

Edward unfolded his sheet and found the brief profile about his co-worker. Her name was Grace Darcie Devon, she worked as chief book editor on "Sunshine Publishing Co." and surprisingly she was 24 years old. He didn't mind the rest so he folded the envelope again and placed it over his seat. The rest of the class was way too thrilled specially Alice who would be working with one of the top designers in Seattle.

"Ok kids, you'll meet the assigned person on a previously agreed site we've already picked for you, so come by list order to pick the directions towards each place."

Edward received his paper and read 'Starbucks place of Poinciana Boulevard at 4 pm sharp!You'll better be there or I'll have to go off with your head!' Great. I'll have to work with a control freak he thought as the bell rang and everyone knew classes were over.

He reached his car and without even feeling "alive" tried to be enthusiastic about doing this. School was over by 3 p.m. so he would perfectly arrive on time if he left now, since lunch hour traffic jams in Seattle really sucked. Rehearsing a little not-so-depressing presentation or face, he reached Starbucks at 3:55 p.m.

As he opened the door he bumped something and he turned to see.

He felt he was ready for everything that life might come up with.

But he was never prepared to know how this day would change his life forever.

* * *

><p>Grace practically ran through the people that walked by. She thought running would help her focus on what she had to do now, but surprisingly this only brought a lot of memories from her wedding-master-failure that occurred 2 months ago.<p>

_Flashback_

_She was in the altar and about to begin with the vow moment of the wedding when her groom, William, whispered "I really don't think this will work out Gracie."_

_She whispered again "And you had to realize it now?"_

"_Yeah, well I really love Kitty and I…well…thought about…running away with…her."_

"_But I'm sure you have already quitted that thought."-She said still trying to convince herself that he wouldn't leave, but apparently William had other plans._

"_Hell no! I really loved you and I would never forget about you, but I won't force this to work out."He pulled her for a kiss and waved goodbye to everyone at the church while he pulled Kitty out of it and certainly ran away._

_Perfect! She not only had spent nearly ten thousand dollars on her wedding, but also given her heart away and now she didn't have any of both of them. She announced:_

"_Apparently, my groom has run away with my bridesmaid so obviously we won't marry, but please feel free to join the reception because I won't cancel anything right now, so just go over there!"_

_And she had a cool party but she was so sad and lonely during it._

_End Flashback_

She kept in mind "Work. Meet. Kid. Explain. Drink Coffee. But first pee." Yeah and she was also running towards Starbucks not only to get on time but to use the bathroom. But she couldn't hold it anymore and stopped at this public bathroom to discharge her body.

And she kept running towards Starbucks. After about 25 minutes, she reached the place at 3:53 pm. She raised her arms in victory when a door pushed her to the floor.

The man, who pushed her, got near her and pulled his hand to help her stand on her feet again. But she never thought of meeting someone as him before.

She controlled pretty well almost every aspect of her life.

She knew how to always keep a focus on what she wanted.

But she was never ready for that day that twisted her life without return.

**A/N: Love it?Hate it? any suggestions? That super cool link down there can help you tell it to me!Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

She finally got on her feet and she mumbled.

"Oh Shit! Ouch! Oh no, not another nose bleed again!"

"Are you ok?" The man said as he handled her one napkin to control her nose bleed.

"Yeah not right now, but I'll be completely fine." She said as she successfully controlled her bleeding nose.

"I'm really sorry; I should have seen you before."

"Don't worry, well thanks…"

"Edward" He extended his hand and she shook it. Both of them felt as if a wave of electric currents ran through that handshake.

"Grace" She said with a warm smile.

"Wait miss! Aren't you Grace Devon by any chance?"

"Yeah, why?" Now the situation was a little awkward.

"Well it's because I'm supposed to be your co-worker or something like that."

"Right! Then please let's take a seat and get to work."

They got to take a seat after she had her Irish cappuccino on the table and the whole bunch of work papers she brought from her office. After working pretty focused on the basic stuff about the job, they began to chat about random stuff and they got to know each other a little better. Even if he knew that Grace was a stranger for him, he felt like telling it all and Grace felt the same way.

After 30 minutes of chatting, he knew she loved to have orchids on her house as well as roses, she loved to travel and she spoke very fluently English, and by obvious meanings, that meant she wasn't from there, and he soon knew she was from Latin America. She knew by now that he liked school, he was quite interested on her job as book editor, he enjoyed reading and listening to music.

Everything was cool until this woman stays staring at him and simply screamed like if he would be some type of super famous star…

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"I think I lost half of my hearing ability" Grace said as she covered her ears trying to soften a little the noise while Edward laughed at her reaction.

"Edward is that you?" The woman with obviously painted blond hair said as she approached, well actually ran towards their table.

"Yeah and you are?" He said while Grace was holding inside her the desire to laugh after looking at Edward's expression.

"Lauren, from high school! I can't believe I'd get to see you again! How are you doing?"

"And I cannot believe I haven't met you yet! I'm Grace by the way!"She said with an over enthusiastic tone trying to resemble to Lauren's introduction in an attempt of teasing her which caused Edward to laugh again.

"Yeah, hi" Lauren said in a little despicable way while Edward quickly wrote on a little piece of paper a message for Grace.

He slid the paper through the other sheets of paper in the desk and Grace picked it and read it: Please just keep up and follow everything I say, ok? She nodded and wrote: Hope you have a good explanation for me later jajaja.

He grabbed the paper and smirked to Grace who was trying to swallow correctly her coffee without chocking due to laughter about the situation.

"I'm good and you?"

"Great, I actually married Tyler and we are fine, but I should ask you why did Bella kind of leave you for that rez kid?"

Low punch for Edward which flooded all those memories back, and Grace figured that one out and tried to think on some kind of lifesaver plan or phrase.

"Well things didn't work out as we though and Jacob at last gave her more than I could and well she even married him about 6 years ago." He said still sad and then captured the lifesaver plan on Grace's mind and decided to play it on practice, because after all, what could he get to lose. "Besides after college I found a great job as book editor with Grace and we got to date each other."

Grace smiled softly and she said "Yeah, he's totally a sweet heart!" While laughter threatened Grace to come out and spoil the whole plan, Edward smiled as a thankfulness sign and Lauren seemed quite disappointed.

"That's such great news Edward! And is everything working out between both of you?" With extra jealousy on her voice tone.

"Yeah pretty well, I would say perfect!" Grace said as she nodded with a soft smile and trying to have that lifesaver plan still working.

"Actually we're engaged to be married" Edward said and Grace, who was drinking her coffee, spill it out of her mouth getting coffee-wet to Lauren and Edward.

"Is anything wrong Gracie?" Lauren said with a voice tone that if voices could kill, she would lie murdered on the floor.

"The coffee was a bit too hot yet" She answered as she helped both Edward and Lauren get cleaned with the napkins. "And I really don't like being called Gracie"

After getting a little cleaner form the coffee, Lauren said jealously "I can't believe you're together and engaged to someone else than Bella, are you guys SO happily together?"

"Yeah" They both answered at once.

Lauren was someone who you couldn't fool that easily, so to prove some of her suspects, she asked the top question "How long have you been dating?"

"Two years" Edward said quickly while almost at the same time Grace said "3 years"

"So is it 2 or 3?"

Edward rushed to say "They're 2 sweetie, we dated for two years before we got engaged and that was 3 months ago."

But playing to be engaged was a game for made for two people to play, so she immediately showed her point "Dear, we began dating 3 years ago, don't you remember that trip to Toronto? You know that nice restaurant, the champagne, the dance after dinner."

Edward knew how the game was supposed to flow through and nodded while answering "Right, sorry my sweetheart"

And they slowly got together and he gently touched her cheek while Lauren looked really pissed off how they both kept getting together and together until…


End file.
